


Safe

by celli



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-26
Updated: 2002-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "Adrift Part II."  Chloe picks Mic.  But still Harm/Mac, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

1730 ZULU  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
GROUND FLOOR CAFETERIA

They have huge windows here, or maybe they just look huge because there's so much sun coming in them. It bounces off the table I'm waiting at, and it's shining on the floor by the vending machines, where Mic and Mac are arguing about the wedding again. Which is almost a relief, because it means they're not looking at me. I can stop with the stupid smile I've had on since we walked into Harm's hospital room. Maybe if they argue for a minute more, I won't look like I'm crying when they get back.

Harm looked so...awful. And he sounded awful, and he was trying to pretend everything was fine, but of course it wasn't. I can't believe he asked Harriet about "the kids!"

That wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part is, I think how Harm looks right now is how Mac _feels_. She's been smiling like me since we found out Harm was okay, but if you really look at her, she's not happy. She's more scared than me, and more hurt than Harm.

Mic brings my bear claw to me, and I'm sure Mac thinks I'm nuts because I'm so excited over it. I'd better just start eating it before they notice anything's wrong.

I guess I was too excited. Mac gives me a funny look before she goes off to the bathroom, and Mic is giving me one of those lawyer looks and sitting real close to me. "Okay, now," he says when Mac is out of earshot, "what's going on, Chloe?"

"Nothing! I just really like bear claws."

"Mm-hm..."

"And I do think you're the greatest. Really."

"Mm-hm..."

I tear little pieces of the plastic off and drop them 'round the table. "What?"

"Chloe." He takes the bear claw away from me. "I mean it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just..." The sun is really bright today. It's hurting my eyes. "I'm just really sorry that I wasn't nice to you before. It was very immature."

"Harm's your friend."

Huh? "Well, I guess. But you're much better for Mac than he ever would be."

"Mm-hm." I'm starting to really hate it when he does that. I'm just sort of babbling everything while he nods and looks stern.

"Being married to Harm would be like being married to a cop or a firefighter. When I first met him, I thought he was a hero like in the movies. I think that's why Renee likes him."

"Mm-hm..."

"But he could have died being a hero. _You_ don't fly planes or get hit by lightning or get lost in the middle of the ocean."

"Yeah, but Harm's okay." How come he's arguing with me? "Sarah helped save him."

"Like she saved me." Mic looks at me funny. "Which is a good thing," I say quickly. "That she could find him. It's pretty neat, because, you know, she has to be really close to somebody to do it. Like with me."

Mic is quiet for a really long time. I probably shouldn't have said that. It came out all wrong. "But now everything's okay," I say even faster. "Harm's okay, and he was really happy to see Renee." ...I think. "And you and Mac are gonna get married, and everything will be--"

"Safe," Mic says, very quietly.

"I...guess. Yeah, safe." That's it. "Which is good. Safe means that you'll be around forever, and we don't ever have to worry about you. I love safe."

"I'm glad," he says in that same voice.

Mac is heading back towards our table. I give Mic a big hug. "You really are just the best," I say.

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes a bit of explaining...or maybe not. I just recently saw the season premiere, and like everyone else, I was startled by the changes in Chloe and Mic during the course of the episode. It just didn't make sense. This story has been knocking on the back of my brain ever since, demanding to be heard. Thanks to Packrat for the beta-reading, and Jen for the reassurance.


End file.
